mozillafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Main Page
That is for the About page. Does wikipedia state what it is on it's front page, such as "a place for you to learn thingys", or does it state it's motives on the About page? Wikipedia:About is how I'm modeling Mozilla Community:About, and Wikipedias main page is basically "Hey, this is wikipedia, the only encyclopedia where you can edit the pages" as well as "here's some stuff on wikipedia we find fascinating today". Here, I want to have "Hey, this is mozilla.wikicities, the mozilla community wiki, where you can edit the pages and add your own content" as well as "here's some stuff on mozilla.wikicities that we think you'd be interested in". I don't see how this strategy can go wrong, yet, you are telling me it's a horrible strategy. Now that I've revealed the mysterious intent behind my actions, perhaps you can agree with them? --Me at work 17:04, 15 Jan 2005 (PST) ::So everyone knows (as not everyone follows recent changes, and it will be lost over a bit of time in the history as well), Raiph has edited his post. Raiph, please don't do that in the future and add new comments instead of editing old ones. Onto my opinion: The homepage does need to highlight how this is the community wiki, for the end users etc, as compared to the official wiki.mozilla, which is for developers only. I believe I have accomplished this well, yet if you see a need for improvement, please waste no time in making suggestions here on the talk page. --Me at work 11:41, 16 Jan 2005 (PST) ::Addition: http://nontroppo.org/wiki/Opera7 looks good, it's about the browser, it tells what the wiki is (especially says welcome, essential) and gives links. That's how I like it, but I am not the best mainpage maker in the world (no real sense of style :( ) so I would be willing to put the version that I made up and let others fix it up, unless that is a bad idea too. --Me at work 12:30, 16 Jan 2005 (PST) :::Sorry. While I stand by my original comment, I'm really not interested in arguing the point "the home page should highlight a simple statement declaring its purpose" but rather that it should highlight how it is different from the official mozilla wiki. So I thought an edit would help focus discussion. But I see your point about continuity of discussion so I've reverted my original comment. :::What makes you state that the official mozilla wiki is for developers only? Rafael said "Thanks for getting things started and I appreciate the energy. What you've put together is a bit pre-mature" and removed only the link to your mozmat materials, not the link to a Marketing secton and a Grassroots subsection. ::::I will forward you the entire conversation. It evolved from "if you can clean up your project it can stay" to "get it off this wiki, it is for sfx, and if sfx is broken, find some way to fix it or somewhere else to put it". I don't know, but if I have to I can try to get permission from Rebron to post it here for all to see why we moved. --Me at work 15:59, 16 Jan 2005 (PST) Style Which version is better — the original (edits before my recent ones today), the current, or this, which has the same length columns: ---- Welcome to the 'Mozilla Community' wiki! Now with added marketing! News We're working on getting a Logo. As we currently haven't gotten explicit permission to use the mozilla name in our domain, as well as I haven't asked yet for permission to use Mozilla in our logo (sorry, I plan to when I get my domain response), I can't guarantee any ones with the word mozilla or the mozilla images will get in. Don't let that stop you from making logos, just keep the source files in case of changes. Thanks! Marketing * Mozilla Materials - talk (category) ** Firefox Materials - talk ** Thunderbird Materials - talk ** Sunbird Materials - talk ** Camino Materials - talk ** Seamonkey Materials - talk * Standardized Letters - talk (category) ** High School Newspapers - talk ** Internet Cafés - talk ** Internet Service Providers - talk ** School Network Administrators - talk ** RSS Feed Providers - talk ** City Officials - talk ** Online Banking Services - talk ---- ? Jellochuu 15:30, 19 Jan 2005 (PST) :I like this new one but it feels like it'd be better if they were of equal size, or if not that, not touching, as its ... funky. maybe about 5px or 10px of space between them to seperate them better. However as you use static (margin-left: 450px, cant figure out what it does other than make it not poke out behind the left side of the news square) widths instead of dynamic i think it'd probably fall apart depending on the size of the browser. I'm at 1280x960 fullscreen btw. I edited margin-left to 5px and didnt see any change... --Me at work 15:44, 19 Jan 2005 (PST) ::I just checked out the front page and think you should see how it looks. --Me at work 15:48, 19 Jan 2005 (PST) :::Oh... Wow. My screen looked like this so I thought everything was okay. I'll try to fix it but I don't know if I know how (What do you mean by "dynamic"? Like %?). — Jellochuu! 16:00, 19 Jan 2005 (PST) :::I tried something. Did it fix your screen problem? — Jellochuu! 16:04, 19 Jan 2005 (PST) ::::Yes :) at least at home. I'll report in again when on the other machine tomorrow.--Me at work 17:54, 19 Jan 2005 (PST) Related wikis It may be useful to add a related Wikia section on this wiki. See Wikia:Category:Computing for some which may have a similar theme to this one. Also, see Wikia:Category:English for other English language Wikia. Angela 23:54, 27 Jan 2005 (PST) :It may be useful to add them to a few wikis. If you note, I'm the one who added those categories (originally). I don't think anyone else has decided to aid in the process, and I got tired during it. Wonder if it'd be possible to somehow set up the related wikis thing via the main wikicities, like "Other wikis in this category: computing". It'd have to "except" english, as that's used on too many wikis. --Me at work 06:04, 28 Jan 2005 (PST) :And now I look at recentchanges and see you went categorycrazy last night... gg. --Me at work 06:07, 28 Jan 2005 (PST) :: A page on this wiki to list other, closely-related wiki sounds like a good idea. I am creating that WikiNode right now. --DavidCary 14:46, 11 May 2006 (UTC) Puppy Linux to the guy who posted goosee.com/puppy to the frontpage as the best way to try mozilla: Knoppix, easier to use and supporting more hardware (i am pretty sure) comes with Mozilla, yet not Firefox. Puppy, only 50mb, comes with firefox? Yes, to get a smaller size I guess. Anyway, the point is that the front page is for site related things, not spam for your linux distro. Sorry --Tom talk/Bliki 15:13, 7 Mar 2005 (GMT) Protection Since I didn't clarify in my protection summary, I temporarily protected this so the vandal can't edit it. 02:43, 9 Mar 2005 (GMT) :Do you think this can be unprotected now? The vandals seem to have left. 00:09, 13 Mar 2005 (GMT) ::I'll do it. --Tom talk/Bliki 00:28, 13 Mar 2005 (GMT) "it's" is "it is", and "its" is "belongs to it" Ironically, the phrase, "Make edit suggestions on it's Talk Page" on the front page is in fact in need of editing. (Sigh.) That's also true about a half a dozen times on this talk page. --RandalSchwartz 05:40, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Corrected --LouCypher ☎ 18:24, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) IE You should see what it does to this Wikia (I got IE and Mozilla).-Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 18:28, 13 June 2006 (UTC)